


No One Ever Said He was a Good Kitty

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Language, Handcuffs, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy finally gets fed up with trying to give Adam hints so he takes matters into his own hands. Dom!Tommy</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Ever Said He was a Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Adam owns Tommy, Tommy owns Adam, and everyone else owns everyone else as well. I just own the story itself. Its fiction folks, a figment of my own imagination ;) Totally wish I did own them though…and yes I would definitely share...lol
> 
> Warning: Slash, Whipping, Handcuffing, crude name calling, hard core sex, ect...
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first DarkFic, so go easy on me...thanks!!

They’re at the beginning of Fever and Tommy goes up to take his position at the bottom of the stairs and wait for Adam. When the beginning starts, Adam walks down and slings an arm around Tommy and starts singing.

 

 

Would you be m-mine?

 

And he’s ravaging Tommy’s mouth with his own, just taking what he wants. Fucking cock tease. Tommy has been trying for months now to get Adam off of the whole ‘Pretty Kitty’s Straight’ façade but what he gets is a pat on the head for like good effort or something. So Adam taking what he wants turns into Tommy ravaging his mouth back. Adam tries to pull away but fuck him. Tommy wants, and what he wants, he fucking gets!

 

After Tommy lets go, he winks at Adam and goes back to his spot. Adam finishes the song in a daze. Thank god it was the last one. Tommy doesn’t think he can do an encore. He fucking WANTS!

 

He waits until after the meet and greet and after the signing with the fans. He even waits until they’re at the hotel, and then he goes to his room to try and calm down, but FUCK it's hard. Even his own hand isn’t helping his raging hard on.

 

He waits a little more, giving Adam enough time to settle in and get comfy. Then Tommy starts out the door with his bag in hand. He goes up the elevator to Adam’s door. He needs to do this before his conscious sets back in. He knocks on Adam’s door and waits until he answers.

 

“Hey kitty, what’s–“ Tommy doesn’t let him finish. He pushes Adam across the room and gets him on his back on the bed. He drops his bag on the floor and reaches in, pulling out handcuffs. Adam notices this and tries to get off the bed. Tommy may be small but he’s fast and strong.

 

He pulls Adam back on the bed and wrestles his hand into the cuff and cuffs him to the headboard, leaving him face down. After he has one hand cuffed, it’s easier to get the other. When Adam is lying on the bed, with his hands cuffed and Tommy’s sure he can’t move, that’s when Tommy brings out the big guns.

 

“Fucking teasing me on stage and then not giving me what I want. Well you’re gonna fucking get it. You’ve been a bad rock star haven’t you Babyboy?” Adam doesn’t answer because he's still in shock from Tommy over powering him. Then his brain pulls back and he pulls his head up to speak.

 

“Get these fuckers off me Tommy. I swear to god, I will fuck you up.”

 

“It’s my turn to play Babyboy, so sit back and beg for me.”

 

He grabs the whip and then climbs onto the bed, straddling Adam's hips. He rips Adam’s shirt off and just looks at the unmarked landscape he has to work with. This makes him even harder. Whipping Adam has been something he’s thought about for months. He runs his hands over his back and feels him trying to suppress a shiver.

 

“Relax, because if you don’t it’ll only hurt worse. But maybe that’s what you want. Isn’t it? You want to feel me mark you up, taking the pain, having me watch as welts raise. Me running my hands over the sensitive one.” He stops talking. He doesn’t want Adam to know what he wants to do; he wants to show him. Show him how fucking badly he was cock blocking him. Maybe he’ll put a cock ring around Adam’s dick. Make him wait to cum. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do.

 

He grabs the scissors from the night stand and starts cutting Adam’s sweats and boxers off. He’ll pay for new ones if necessary. When he has his pants cut, he removes them and throws them on the floor, then reaches back into his bag for the ring, lube and a condom. He lays his treasures out and then lifts Adam’s hips with more force than needed and gets the cock ring on his half hard dick.

 

“Someone’s getting excited.”

 

“Fuck Tommy!” Adam groans.

 

Tommy smacks Adam’s ass, making him cry out. “You don’t talk unless spoken to. I have a ball gag. Do I need to use it?”

 

“N-no.” Adam whimpers.

 

“Good. Now be the good boy that you haven’t been and shut the fuck up!” He smacks Adam's ass with every word, watching the welted hand marks rise off his freckled skin, making a very big contrast. Pale and unmarked, to red and welted. “Mmmm you mark up so nice for me baby.”

 

Tommy gets off the bed and strips out of his clothes. Things tend to get messy when he turns to Dom instead of Sub. He grabs the whip, cracking it in the air and watches Adam flinch.

 

“Grab the head board baby, and hold tight. How many do you think you need?”

 

No answer. He pulls the whip back and then swings forward, clashing it with Adam’s back. He cries out, but doesn’t say anything.

 

“How many naughty boy?”

 

“Five?”

 

Whip.

 

“Try again.”

 

“Fuck, I don’t know. As many as you want to give me?”

 

He’s rewarded with a few seconds to breathe before Tommy starts the punishment.

 

“Good, now brace yourself.”

 

He waits until Adam is off his guard, not knowing when it’ll happen before he releases the whip onto his back again.

 

Whip.

 

Adam cries out, not expecting it.

 

Whip.

 

Whip.

 

“Such a dirty slut. Not giving me what I wanted and being a tease. A fucking cock block. Well guess what?”

 

Whip.

 

Whip.

 

“I’m the one in control now slut! You had your chance.”

 

Whip.

 

Tommy stops, putting the whip on the ground and going to straddle Adam’s hips, carefully aware of not touching the marks until he wants them to burn even more.

 

“Get on your knees slut!” He smacks Adam’s ass.

 

Adam whimpers and does what he’s told, praying he doesn’t get whipped again because fuck it hurt but ugh it felt so good.

 

Tommy notices Adam’s fully erected cock and smirks. His Babyboy gets off on being whipped. He’ll have to store that for later, because right now his dick is aching and ready to pound into Adam’s tight heat.

 

He grab the lube and barely puts enough on his fingers to help open Adam up, but fuck he’s giving it to him rough and hard.

 

He spreads Adam’s cheeks and looks. Tight pink ring of muscle, twitching from the cold air and the hands on his orbs. He slowly rims him with his finger and without pause, pushes in to the third knuckle. Adam tenses.

 

“Fuck Tommy!”

 

Smack.

 

“What have I told you about speaking without permission?” He rams his finger into his tight heat, missing his prostate on purpose to extend his orgasm.

 

“Not to, but fuck I haven’t bottomed in a while.” He’s gasping for air which keeps leaving him quickly every time Tommy pushes forcefully back into his hole.

 

“Then it’s gonna be a tight and orgasmic fit huh?” He pulls his finger out and then inserts two, scissoring his hole and watching it redden each time he thrust in.

 

Adam finally relaxes to the fingers, forcefully pushing into his hole and pushes back onto them. Tommy doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want Adam in control. He let him all these months and it got him nowhere. Now it was Tommy’s turn, and he was going to make him beg for it.

 

Smack.

 

“Keep your hips still slut!”

 

Adam stops fucking himself onto Tommy’s hand and whimpers when he pulls them out, chasing a little after them until he feels a sharp sting on his ass from Tommy hitting him again. He moans quietly, hoping Tommy didn’t catch it.

 

“Now spread your legs wider and let kitty in.” Tommy grabs the condom and puts it on, coating it in a little bit of lube.

 

Adam spread wide and arches his back, ready for Tommy’s intrusion to take place. What he wasn’t ready for was Tommy just sliding his dick along the crack of his ass, barely nudging his hole. Fuck! He knows what that means and he isn’t doing it. Nope. Not.

 

“Come on Babyboy. You want this cock, you’re gonna have to beg for it.” He nudges Adam’s hole again, earning a whimper from him, but that’s it.

He takes it a step further. He moves his cock away from Adam’s ass and reaches his hands up to rake his nails along the whip marks. Hearing Adam cry out is really turning him on even more.

 

“Please…” It’s a whisper. He wants a scream. He does it again, while nudging Adam’s entrance.

 

“What slut? I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

He pushes in a little and then pulls back. Fuck he’s tight. His dick wants it. He wants it, but he wants to hear Adam beg for it.

 

“Oh god, please. Please fuck me kitty. Please fuck my tight ass.” Adam yells.

 

“Now was that so hard Babyboy?” Tommy doesn’t wait for an answer. He pushes in to the hilt and doesn’t even wait for Adam to adjust. He pulls back all the way until his head is the only part of his dick in Adam’s body. Then he shoves full force back into Adam, hitting his prostate. Adam cries out.

 

“Yeah come on baby. Wanna hear you scream. You’ve been such a bad rock star. Couldn’t take it anymore. Had to split you open and show you, I get what I want. Fuck you s-so tight!” Tommy keeps slamming into Adam, listening to the incoherent words coming out of his mouth.

 

Adam is whimpering and moaning, fucking begging. The cock ring fucking hurts. He needs to cum. Wants to cum, but knows he needs to beg for it. “K-kitty…. I need to…ugh…fuck…gonna…please!”

 

“You wanna cum rock star? Huh? Is that what you want? Beg me some more. Beg!” He rakes his nails back across the whip marks, feeling skin rip and stick underneath his nails. He sees blood trickle down one of the marks. He smears it in with his thumb, creating blood strips on Adam’s back.

 

“P-please…fuck…ugh…k-kitty…shit…please kitty l-let me cum. G-gotta cum please.” Adam pulls against the cuffs, trying to reach his cock. He whimpers when they cut deeper into his wrist.

 

“You beg so nicely baby. But no. If you’re gonna cum, you do it through the cock ring.” He reaches between Adam and the mattress and wraps his long and thin fingers around his cock, tugging along with his thrust. He wants Adam to cum first but that might not happen. He’s so close already. He starts picking up the speed of his thrust and the strokes of his hand.

 

“Fuck baby, s-so good for me. S-so tight! G-gonna c-cum…” Tommy thrust in a good 4 times and then his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking him off balance and slamming right into Adam’s prostate fucking hard. White escapes into his vision and then he feels a weight lift off of him. Like he hasn’t felt before.

 

He falls on top of Adam, trying to catch his breath. He releases him from the hand cuffs and then flops onto his side next to Adam.

Adam starts laughing. “Damn Tommy. You fucked me up. I can’t feel anything.”

 

He wasn’t even listening because the WANT fog he’s been in since Fever finally clears and he looks at what he did. Shit!

“Fuck Adam. I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to…and you…but then…fuck!”

 

Adam kisses his lips to shut him up. “It was so good baby, but right now I hurt, and you need to take care of me.” Adam whines.

 

Tommy blushes and gets up to get something for the pain out of his goodies bag. He can’t believe he let his Dom side take grab of him. He grabs the salve from his bag and then heads back to the bed, straddling Adam’s legs because his ass is red and welted, but his back is a whole lot worse.

 

“Dude, I fucked your back up! I’ll be right back, need to get a wash cloth.” Tommy gets up, hearing Adam groan because yeah, the welt will leave bruises and the scratching will leave cuts. It’s not as bad as it could have been but still pretty bad.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to cover the cuff marks Tommy!” he hears from the bathroom. Shit! He forgot about not leaving marks for wondering eyes to see.

 

He walks back into the room and lies next to Adam while he wipes the blood and sweat off his back. “You could always wear thick wrist bands. Makeup will make it much worse, trust me.”

 

He removes the wash cloth from his back and opens the salve, smearing it lightly on the scratches and welts. After he’s done he goes to Adam’s bag to get him some boxers and swipes his up off the floor, putting them on.

 

“Can you move?”

 

“No don’t think so. You made me cum through a fucking cock ring! Done it before but do you know how much that shit hurts?” Fuck, he almost forgot about the cock ring. He rolls Adam over and takes it off, throwing everything into his bag. He climbs back onto the bed and snuggles into Adam, careful not to touch his back.

 

“So where does this leave us?” Tommy says after about 5 minutes of silence.

 

“This leaves me to waking your ass up early in the morning and giving you the same punishment, if not more. You have been a VERY bad kitty.” Adam says as he pulls the covers over them.

 

“No one ever said I was a nice kitty.”

 

With that, words are lost to breathing and sleeping. Tommy definitely can’t wait until the morning.

 

 

End~

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo...What'd you think??


End file.
